Charmed Life
by NotLaura
Summary: After the events of "Princess Karaoke" Joe and Mimi talk about what makes a princess. (Jyoumi/Mimoe/Mimou)


  
Whee! Okay, hi, school's out and it's time to play! *grins* or rather, time for fluffy crap from moi! *grins again* I'm a little hyper, blame the fact that I stayed up until all hours last night watching Gundam Wing tapes so my sleep schedule is all thrown off!  
  
  
I guess this is to make up for my last Jyoumi (Pink) It was really sad, so here's some mindless Jyoumi/Mimoe/Mimou Fluff for you wonderful people! It's short, and for that I'm sorry!  
  
  
This came out fluffier than I intended, was originally gonna be called "She'll always be my princess" but, that changed. This takes place right after Princess Karaoke, and as usual, I don't own Digimon, but I plan to kidnap Davis someday... *grins wickedly*  
  
  
Review, Review, Review!... please?  
  
  
  
  
  
Charmed Life  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Laura  
  
  
  
  
  
The small swan shaped boat made it's way slowly across the lake, leaving the Geckomon's palace behind in it's wake. Above the boat, an angel in a pink hat leaned against her elbows, tilting her face up towards the shining sun. She looked like an empress, riding her ivory chariot. Well, an empress with a talking green plant and a little yellow lizard setting on either side of her. Inside, her two loyal servants faithfully worked the pedals which put the boat into motion.  
  
  
Allright, so 'faithfully' isn't the best word. And neither is 'servant', for Joe and Tai would probably have massive coronary failure if she called them that. But Mimi wasn't about to let that dampen her spirits. She grinned, the sun was shining, and water was beautiful, and she had two guys catering to her every whim. Yes. Life was good.  
  
  
"This is unbelievable!" Tai whined, furiously pedaling the boat. "I thought she was over this Queen of the World complex." He gripped the edges of his seat, pedaling as if he were in some sort of race.  
  
  
Joe merely sighed, his legs exhausted from trying to keep up Tai's pace.  
  
  
"The Crest of Sincerity my big toe." Tai grumbled, once again increasing the speed at which they were pedaling. "I bet Matt and TK met up with Sora and Izzy by now, and are all sitting around having a nice cup of tea!" He snorted. "Not us though, we get thrown in little miss sincere's dungeon and..."  
  
  
Joe tuned him out, he was getting a little tired of listening to Tai's complaining. It was rather ironic though, since on a normal day Joe would be the one complaining as Tai tuned -him- out. Joe just had too much on his mind right now. Or rather, joe just had one person on his mind.  
  
  
Mimi. Truthfully, he hadn't really been that surprised to find out the Geckomon's princess had been her. the girl had captured his heart from their first meeting, but he wasn't so delusional with love to say she had no faults. He knew she could be selfish, and demanding, but that was part of what he found so appealing in her. She was his complete opposite in so many ways, yet his perfect match in others.  
  
  
Above them, Mimi was rather enjoying her sunbathing when Palmon nudged her. "Mimi?"  
  
  
She groaned. "Oh, what do you want Palmon?"  
  
  
Her Digimon partner ignored the agitated tone in the girl's voice. "Maybe you should offer to switch with Tai or Joe, they have been pedaling an awful long time."  
  
  
Mimi frowned. "But... Oh, fine." She swung herself down so her face was in front of the window. "Oh boys..."  
  
  
Joe nearly had an asthma attack, and Tai just about screamed. "Don't scare us like that, Mimi!" he shouted.  
  
  
She grinned impishly. "Which one of you wants to switch with me? I think your legs could use a little rest."  
  
  
"Me!" Tai was practically gone before Joe could open his mouth. The blue haired boy groaned, and pedalled slowly as Mimi and Tai traded places. The angel in pink slid into the seat beside him and smiled.   
  
  
"Well Joe, looks like it's just you and me!" she grinned, placing her feet on the pedals.  
  
  
"I guess." Joe shrugged and stared out over the water.  
  
  
Mimi eyed him for a minute, a smile playing on her lips. For all his geekyness, Joe wasn't that bad looking. If he grew his hair out... and maybe got smaller glasses he'd be rather attractive. She grinend at the thought forming in her mind. "Oh Joe..."  
  
  
Joe didn't like her tone of voice, and gulped lightly. "Y-yes Mimi?" Her voice was too sweet, her eyes too innocent... something was up. Her small hand reached over to his face and Joe pulled back instinctivly. "Hey!" She pouted prettily, and snatched his glasses off his face.   
  
  
"Mimi!" He blinked several times, trying to make his eyes adjust, but all he saw was a pink blur. "I need those! I can't see without them!"  
  
  
She continued grinning. "You have lovely eyes Joe, consider contacts."  
  
  
"I'm allergic to contacts!" he whined, reaching vainly for his glasses.  
  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "You're really no fun Joe." She placed the glasses back on his face, pushing them up his nose with one slender finger. She leaned back in her seat and continued pedalling slowly, watching him from the corner of her eye. "Do you think I'm spoiled, Joe?"  
  
  
He blinked. "Huh? Of course not Mimi."  
  
  
That impish grin of hers was back, and it melted Joe's heart. "But I am, Joe. I'm accustomed to always getting what I want."  
  
  
"That doesn't mean you're spoiled." Oh dear god, this is just the perfect time to start blushing! His thoughts were screaming inside his head. "It just means you lead a very charmed life."  
  
  
"Just like a princess." She murmured, apparently lost in thought once more. "Am I a princess, Joe?" She asked abruptly.  
  
  
Now he was -really- blushing. "Uh, yes?" It was more like a question.  
  
  
Mimi giggled. "Sometimes I wonder what that means. if being a princess means having wonderful friends and family and, how did you say it? Right, leading a charmed life, then I think I am a princess." She smiled. "Yeah, I'm definitely a princess." She paused, in thought. "What about you?"  
  
  
"What about me?"  
  
  
"Are you a princess? Or rather, a prince?"  
  
  
Joe blinked some more, well, his eyelids were getting wuite the workout today. "I don't think so, Mimi."  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
He shrugged. "I guess I don't... lead a charmed life." He answered finally, thoughts of her swimming in his mind. How would it be possible to live a charmed life when the one you loved barely noticed you?  
  
  
"I think you're a prince, Joe." She smiled up at him. "Because you're sweet, and caring and reliable."  
  
  
"Not everybody thinks that." Joe sighed. "Most people think I'm annoying and whiney and a pest."  
  
  
Mimi's brow furrowed, and Joe idly thought about how cute it made her look for a moment, before banishing those thoughts to the dark recesses of his mind.  
  
  
"Well, I don't know why they'd think that." Her smile brightened. "But I don't! So, maybe you're just my prince!"  
  
  
Joe nearly choked.   
  
  
"Will you? Be my prince, I mean." She looked up at him with adorably sincere eyes. "Please Joe? I think you're wonderful! If you were my prince, then I'd never have to worry because I know I can always count on you, no matter what I need. Friendship, Protection, Love, you'll always be there for me!"  
  
  
Love... well, she'd said it, not him. How could he say no?  
  
  
"Of course Mimi."  
  
  
Again with the impish grin. This was going to give him ulcers. "Well then, since you're my prince, why don't you pedal for a little longer while I get some sleep."  
  
  
She didn't wait for his answer, just pulled her hat over her face and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
  
Indeed, she did have her faults, and damned if Joe wasn't going to embrace those faults. She may be selfish, but so was he. He wanted her all to himself. She may be demanding, but so was he. He demanded her attention once in a while.  
  
  
He smiled down at the angel sleeping against him. Oh yes, she was his princess. Forever and always. his smile turned into a grin. Maybe he did lead a charmed life after all.   
  
  
-fin-  
  
  
AAAAAAAWH! Wasn't that cute? And fluffy? *grin* Princess Karaoke aired the other day, and this was just begging to be written. Yet another short little piece of crap from moi!  
  
  
Read, Review and... *tries to think of another R word* Umh, recycle? *grin*  
  
  
  
Ciao!  
  
  



End file.
